


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by CorruptedSoulofSilver



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Other, Spoilers, ending spoilers, if you haven't watched the ending of Assassination Classroom I suggest not reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSoulofSilver/pseuds/CorruptedSoulofSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Ending; He could still feel his hands trembling as he gripped the knife, how for a moment he was filled with fury and despair and how his mind screamed to just get it over with-!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First AC fanfic I've ever written, please be nice. I might make another chapter... if people are interested.  
> This whole thing was inspired by the song 'It's Raining Somewhere Else' from Undertale.

It was that day again. 

The day that the Earth had been saved from the one who threatened to destroy them just as he had “destroyed” the moon (even if he and the others had learned that had not been the case)... killed by the very class he had taught and cared for... just as he wanted, just as they had been ordered. One would think everyone would be happy with this and the majority was...

But he wasn't, it was why he was out when it was raining cats and dogs. He couldn't handle with everyone around him celebrating the demise of someone he cared so deeply for.

How many years had it been? Five? Six? Ten? He didn't care to remember... While on this day, sun shine or, as it was this year, pouring rain, the people celebrated the day that the monster had been killed. 

_Monster_... what nonsense. They didn't know him, they didn't know how he cared about them, how he cheered them up and on, how they wouldn't be who they were today without his guidance... no. All they saw was a creature who had threatened them with destruction... and the lowest of the low class eliminate him.

It made his stomach turn in remembrance and his eyes burn before he rubbed them hastily.

He could still feel his hands trembling as he gripped the knife, how for a moment he was filled with fury and despair and how his mind screamed to _just get it over with-!_

Only to be stopped and calmed by a gentle touch, a quiet request to not finish the job in that state of mind. How he took a deep breath, as tears rolled down his face and smiled as he bid the only one he... as he thanked him and said good bye... he could still feel the light squeeze on his wrist before it was gone in a burst of shimmering lights.

He shook his head, pulling his collar up to keep some of the cold out as he continued walking along the empty streets. He left his umbrella at home, so it didn't help much but it was something. Trying to not think about the past, he brought his attention to a movie poster with a familiar face on it and smiled faintly. 

He hadn't kept in contact with many of his friends... everyone busy with their own lives... He knew about them meeting up at the classroom every once in awhile and had joined in himself a few times... but the reminder was too painful. After all...

_He was the one who delivered the final blow._

No one else would... no one else **could**... it had to be him. A final... personal...farewell.

A shudder ran through him as he came to a stop in front of a familiar building. When did he arrive at the old campus? He didn't even notice when the pavement had become grass and dirt... A bittersweet chuckle escaped him as he ran a hand through his soaked hair.

'Heh... what would he say if he saw you being so unaware?'

Shaking his head as he made his way to the door, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He always kept it on him... just in case. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside and silently shut it behind him. It was silent except for his footsteps as he made his way to the familiar classroom.

Counting the rows silently, he smiled weakly as he found his seat and sat down almost instantly at ease. It felt almost like he was in junior high again... 

Where had the time gone? It seemed like only yesterday that they had been here, waiting for the arrival of their new teacher... only for this... creature to arrive with government officials. If that wasn't crazy enough moments later it was revealed they had to kill him.

They, the 'end class', were expected to become assassins.

In just one year.

It was insane and yet...

It had been so much fun... they had learned so much... they had laughed, they had cried... they had lived... and in the end...

A shudder ran through him as warm tears started to roll down his face.

Why? Why couldn't they have done more? Why couldn't they have had more time? It wasn't _fair!_

He never... got to tell him...

Burying his face in his hands, he felt the waves of despair he had been trying to hold back finally crash down on him. Hiccups and sobs escaped him, echoing in the empty classroom as memories both good and bad ran through his mind.

So distracted by his own tears and sorrow, he never noticed another presence in the room. He froze in shock as a familiar touch gently ruffled his hair followed by a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

_“Nyru fu fu... Tears don't suit you, Nagisa-kun~”_


	2. See You Again

A/N: Wow, just wow guys! I'm amazed at the love this story has gotten. To some it may not seem like much, but I haven't written in awhile and I thought my skills had gotten rusty. To know people enjoy what started as a simple idea really makes me happy.

That being said, let's get started shall we?

**it'srainingsomewhereelse**

Chapter Two: See You Again

_“Nyru fu fu... Tears don't suit you, Nagisa-kun~”_

"Sen...sei...?" Nagisa couldn't help, but shiver faintly as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to look up only to see nothing. It wouldn't be the first time his mind played such a cruel trick on him.

He scoffed to himself, shaking his head in dismay. "What is wrong with you, Nagisa... Imagining things at your age?"

"How rude! I'm as real as I can be!" A little jolt ran through him and he smiled despite himself as he remembered a similar response years ago.

_"Um... excuse me... Is this guy some kind of, uh, alien who's come to, like, destroy the planet?"  
"How rude! I was born and raised on Earth!"_

Shaking his head again to clear it of the past, he still refused to look up. "If you're real... tell me something only you would know." Tch... why was he doing this, as if this was actually happening-

"You never wanted to be referred to by your last name because at the time your parents were separated." He stiffened faintly at the quiet reply.

A gentle touch brushed against his chin before his head was pushed up. He squeezed his eyes shut, but a light touch carefully coaxed them open again.

"One of your first major attempts to kill me was a murder-suicide."

A little tremble washed over him as their eyes met. Despite his quiet, serious tone, his ever-present grin was wider than ever.

" _I'm going to be a teacher._ " He jolted as his own words were reiterated. " _I'm not fast like you, or invincible like you, or smart like you..._ "

"...But I want to be a teacher like you..." He finished, tearing up. The questions 'how' and 'why' crossed his mind, but neither matter right now as he shot up and threw his arms around the best teacher he ever had.

"Sensei!"

**it'srainingsomewhereelse**

A/N: So Nagisa is reunited with Korosensei but what? Is he alive or dead? You'll have to wait and see.

Sorry this is short, I didn't really expect people to want more so ideas weren't exactly flowing at first.

Not to mention this was supposed to be a one-shot. Oh well, see you next time lovelies!


End file.
